billybob_bobbillysons_haven_of_informationfandomcom-20200216-history
Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert
As a young girl, Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert always knew she was different. It wasn't because of her strange name or her cat ears, but because of her bright pink hair. Every day at school the other, normal named and normal eared kids would laugh at and tease Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert for her pink hair. She never understood why her hair was so pink as both of her parents had fairly dark hair. She tried endlessly with no result to dye her hair, she even tried to colour it in with markers. Every single time, the colour would just rinse right off of her hair after one wash. When she turned 17, Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert ended up running away to a town called NoPinkington, where the colour pink was completely banned. She bought a green hat and wore it at all times. She managed to get away with this ruse for about a year until one day, a single strand of her hair fell out of her trusty green hat. An old lady standing on the side of the street called Margerie (she owned the NoPinkington florist) started screaming uncontrollably (for reference, see Kath Day-Knight screaming whenever Kel gets in a fight). The NoPInkington police force, made up completely of clones of Senior Constable Jefferd and Sergent Wayne Byram, came chasing after Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert. She started sprinting down the street, her hat flying off her head behind her as the Senior Constable Jefferd and Sergent Wayne Byram chase her down, waving their tasers in the air. Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert starts parkouring through the city, before getting stuck at a dead end. She turns around and sees thw two units of police officers closing in on her. In the distance, she heard "If you need". She closes her eyes, hopes for a savior and before she knows it, she in enveloped in darkness. Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert opened her eyes, full of fear and looked around. "Where am I?" she thought. She was in a pink, wet, flesh-like room, with only one door off to the left. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a cozy room, with a couch, flowers, a fire place and a table. "Hello?" she called out. "Close the door." A muffled voice boomed through the room, a little bit of light getting let in with every syllable. She rushes to close the door and as soon as she does, the voice comes booming back through the room. "I'm Jancom Jefferd. I saw you running away from my father and his colleagues, so I came to rescue you." "Where am I? Where are you?" Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert questioned the disembodied voice. "Well, and don't be scared please, but... You're in my mouth, well, my cheek I guess." Jancom's voice booms through the room. "What are you talking about? Let me out!" She exclaimed, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I can't let you out just yet, unless you want to fall into the abyss of space." Jancom chucked. "Just lay down on the couch, it may be a while." So she did, Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert laid down on the couch and looked around the cozy looking room. Confused at how she could possibly be in someone's cheek, she started to fall asleep. - - A few hours passed before Jancom's voice came booming back through the room, "Uhh, hi. You need to wake up now unless you wanna get squished." He sounded far too entertained considering that Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert's life was hanging in the balance. She walked out the door, back through the wet room and only just now noticed the tongue and teeth that she had to maneuver her way through to make her way to the opening of his mouth. She stepped out into a beautiful farm and looked around. "Wow" She exclaimed "Where are we?" She turned around to see Jancom's head, absolutely massive, deflating to a normal size to match the rest of his body, but his cheeks stayed very, very chubby. "We are at Jacc's cow farm." Jancom replied. "We don't live on Earth, I can take you back if you want but I thought you would be safe here. My dad and his colleagues don't grant any mercy, especially to people wearing the colour pink." "Thanks," Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert replied graciously. "This place is so beautiful, I might just look around here for a while." She started to walk towards the classic red barn she saw in the distance, and heard the moos of cows coming from that direction. Out of the barn walked a tall, blonde man holding a rake. "Hello!" He called out in a slight british accent. "I am Jacc Byram, the cow farmer." "Hi Jacc!" Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert called back. "I'm Unnamed Catgirl, Subtle Self Insert, the uh, unnamed cat girl I guess." Jancom followed behind Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert, and waved hello to his buddy Jacc. "We live here on Cowdromeda, a planet that we found after fleeing from Earth after the fall of the Soviet Union." Jacc explained to the very confused Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert. "It's beautiful," She replied. "But where am I going to say?" "Ah," Jacc says, "Follow us." - - Unnamed Catgirl Subtle Self Insert followed Jacc Byram and Jancom Jefferd over the hill and she sees an absolutely and unreasonably large mansion.